Fright Night Revised
by lilseli69
Summary: Reworked my original story based on lovely reviews. Love the consturctive criticism, and please be gentle when reviewing! Bella has a fantasy...Will Edward comply? Set during the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. Rated M for strong sexual content..Enjoy!


Bella POV

I couldn't see. I couldn't speak, or cry out to Edward that his motions above me were about to send me over the edge. I felt nothing but him inside me, powerful and commanding. He was my husband, and right then he was my God. Our hands were joined above my head, my whole body hummed, our hips moved in unison as we came together, each crying out loudly. I sucked in a ragged breath and tried to think a single coherent thought, but nothing except Edwards' cool smooth skin could register. He was slick with my sweat, because my perfect husband didn't sweat. He didn't need to breathe so it was strange to hear him struggle to breath like me. I giggled a little which made him raise his head and stare at me with hooded eyes.

"Laughing at my performance Mrs. Cullen…how shallow," he said rolling off me to lie on his back. He turned his head and his face broke into a huge grin as he noted the sweat on my body and my ragged breathing.

"There was nothing shallow about where you just were, Mr. Cullen," I said with silk in my voice.

"Well, I am a deep soul by nature. And I have told you on more than one occasion how much I need to know what is going on inside you," he said raising one perfect eyebrow.

I laughed and snuggled into his arms, loving this new territory we had only begun to explore. I trusted him completely now, and he knew it. I ran my lips along his neck, inhaling his scent. The couple that cleaned the house was long gone, but I wondered if on their way out, they could hear the fabric of my clothes tearing under Edwards's hands, or my mouth over his ear breathlessly telling how I wanted him. Edward was passionate, but sort of wild. After our second time together, he was more focused, more willing to explore his restraint, or now, lack thereof. He touched me everywhere, each time with new fascination and wonder.

I glanced outside and saw it was nightfall. We had been making love for hours, and lost track of the time. Edward was insatiable. It was funny that he didn't seem to want to stop. Then again, more than100 years is a long time. We tried one or two things. At one point, I ran naked from the bed and made him chase me out the door and onto the beach, playing hard to get. Watching me run around naked seemed to have awakened a kind of primal urge in him. Before I knew what was happening, my back was against one of the trees and my legs were wrapped around his waist. His snarl in my ear as he pounded me was thrilling. His strength was extremely helpful when it came to certain activities.

I sighed, taking in all of it. Then I decided it was now or never. There was one of the many fantasies that I wanted to try and he was definitely in the mood. And night had fallen, making it perfect. It was now or never.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I want to play a game," I said slyly.

"Oh? What kind of game?"

I got up from the bed and crossed to where my black silk nightgown lay in a crumpled pile on the floor. As I slipped it on, I swear I heard a murmur of protest from Edwards' lips. I glanced at him, the picture of ease, his hands behind his head, and his eyes on my body. I went to him and planted a kiss on his gorgeous mouth. I picked up his shorts from the floor and tossed them on the bed. He complied with my unsaid request, slipped them on and looked at me, waiting.

"I want to hunt you," I said to him.

"Hunt me?"

"Yes, and make it a little scary for me, but in the end you capture me and leave me no choice but to surrender to your thrall."

A smile twitched the corners of his mouth. "Did you just use the word thrall?"

I smiled. "Yes it would seem I did."

"Oh, I see. You want to take full advantage of having a vampire for a husband."

"Yes well, I will be a vampire soon and you won't be scary anymore," I said smiling at him.

His face was suddenly serious. He traced my lips with his finger, making me recall the last few hours. My body suddenly purred with my need for him, and I almost tackled him to the bed again.

"This is something you desire, my love?"

"Yes, Edward," I said, my breathing quickening. He pulled my head close to his mouth.

"Then you had better be on top of your game little girl. I am no easy monster to catch," and he was gone.

I stood alone in the room, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly the house was dark. Edward had thoughtfully hit the circuit breaker to create an ambiance. This was happening. I had so many daydreams about this, ever since it was confirmed that Edward was indeed, a vampire. But, something was missing. After some deliberation, I ran outside and found the nearest tree. I pulled on a thick branch with all my strength until it broke off in my hand. I pulled the strands of leaves and small branches off until it was smooth. I stared at what I had done, and laughed. I had fashioned a rough wooden stake. Oh, Edward will have a field day with this.

I tiptoed back to the door and peered around it. After scanning the room, he was seemingly not there. I glanced at the ceiling, just in case he was defying the laws of nature again. I padded softly into the room, holding my only weapon with two hands, like a bat. Then, it occurred to me that what I was doing was pretty silly. I mean really, you are supposed to hold it with one hand, not two. I glided as silently as possible across the room and poked my head out the bedroom door. All was quiet and dark. I moved slowly along the wall, scanning the room for any signs of a rouge vampire. I could see nothing, but I knew too that he was not about to make it easy for me. My Edward was thourough.

Edward POV

I waited for her to emerge from the room, and when she did, I almost howled with laughter. I pressed my lips tightly together to avoid sound coming out. The noises I had heard finally made sense when I saw the piece of wood in her hand. I am not a man who kisses and tells, but there was no way I would spare Emmett and Jasper this story. It was just too perfect.

I watched her move what she must have thought was stealth-like along the wall, but to her credit, for a human she was being quiet. But in our world, she would be prey in my hands already. I considered ending it right then, telling her she was too loud for my vampire ears, but I knew what she wanted. She wanted the fantasy, to pretend she was in a vampires embrace. I would deny her nothing.

Besides, this was kind of fun. I gazed at her lovely legs, her beautiful long hair, and suddenly, I wanted to play this game too. She would surrender to my will, and I would have her again. What man would deny that pleasure?

I stalked her through the many rooms of the house. She never paused in her step, kept the hand that held her paltry weapon slightly raised, but strangely, she never looked behind her. I couldn't decide if she was merely uneducated in hunting practices, or if she suspected I was behind her the whole time. Either way, the turnabout fantasy we were acting out was really doing it for me.

I ran at her silently. As I passed by my hand fluttered her hair. I heard her gasp as my sinister loud laugh bounced off the walls around her. At the end of the hall I turned to my right and headed towards the kitchen. I listened to her footsteps, bravely following my own. Behind the cooking island, I ducked down and waited for her to pass by.

Bella POV

When my hair fluttered in the wind, I looked around in confusion to see if we left a window open. Then Edward's low laugh vibrated around the walls of the hallway, and with a thrilling wave of vertigo, I turned around and followed the echo. I was going to love being a vampire.

In the kitchen, I slowed my pace and raised my weapon. I peered through the darkness and noticed something moving behind the cooking island. Edwards's tousled hair gave away his hiding spot and I lurched forward, thrilled to have found him first. As I stumbled over the chair I missed seeing in the dark, I dropped the stake. It hit the floor with a loud clank. I cursed softly. I dropped to my knees and groped for it, annoyed with my own clumsiness.

Edward POV

I watched as she ran directly into the chair in front of her. I avoided the urge to go to her side and help her up, but it was difficult. When I heard her stake drop, I vacated my hiding spot and quickly ran into the television room. I didn't want her to get hurt again, so I decided the game was over. At any rate, it had worked. I was burning to touch her once more. My mouth salivated at the idea of tasting her skin and touching her most intimate places. I could feel the passion course through my body as I watched her locate her adorable little stake. She stood up then, and ran a hand through her hair. Her full lips made a perfect pout as she noticed my hiding place was empty. Watching her lips, I could wait no longer. I knew now what she could really do with that mouth.

I realized then I hadn't shown her all of my talents. More than 100 years of no sleep had prepared me for any eventuality. I ducked down behind the couch and cupped my hands around my mouth. I let my fierce growl bounce off the walls of the house, throwing my voice with perfect precision.

Bella POV

I shrieked with fright, and the stake fell from my hand yet again. Suddenly, I was spinning in circles, as Edward ran past right and left. I was getting dizzy, and then I was falling backwards. I braced myself for the bump I would surely get when my head hit the floor, and then I realized I was floating. Oh dear God, I thought. He's frightened me to death! Is this really how it was going to end? Instead of his teeth sinking into my neck, I would have an embarrassing heart attack. Well, it made a certain kind of sense. It was very Bella.

Edward POV

I threw my body under hers before it could hit the floor. Holding her effortlessly with one hand, I listened to her heart beating out of control, and decided to give my wife a minute to collect herself. This was a game after all. I smiled and listened to her breathing slow, then carefully lowered her to the floor next to me. I watched her obvious relief pass across her face when she realized what happened. I grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. I still wanted to play.

"Did you really think you could stop me?" I asked in my most frightening voice.

"Someone has too, you evil monster. We must rid this world of your kind. And if I should die this night, I will have a clear conscience," she said valiantly.

She sounded like a vampire novel. Oddly, it was quite moving. I held her wrists with one hand, and with the other, I sort of roughly turned her head to one side, bearing my teeth at her neck. I let a snarl escape from my throat. She sucked in a breath and waited.

"How noble of you," I growled into her ear. I flicked my tongue at her ear and she hissed in a sharp breath. "Perhaps I will reward you for your bravery."

"There is nothing you have that I want," she said her chin lifting.

"Oh, I think there is. I can smell your desire," I said suggestively. I grabbed her chin. My eyes bore into hers.

She gazed at me. I held her in my thrall for a long moment. For an instant, I was transported back to our meadow, to the days when we would stare into each other's eyes. I knew she was there too. I debated on taking her to the bedroom, but staring down at her, I just couldn't move.

Bella POV

I stared into Edward's eyes and I suddenly remembered the meadow. We used to stare at each other just this way. I remembered then who we were, and how much we were in love. I decided to end the game. I raised my head, and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away when I felt his resistance. He stared down at me.

"Is the game over then?" he asked me. My Edward knew me so well. I nodded.

"I just don't think I can wait for the bedroom," he said coyly.

"Then don't Edward. We never have to wait for each other again."

His lips traveled over my face and neck. Unfortunately, my nightgown had to suffer through the wrath of his teeth. My breasts were bare now, and as Edward kissed his way to them, I in vain tried to reach his shorts. His mouth found my nipple and I was lost in ecstasy. His hands traveled over my body. My nails ran over his back and our lips met again. He sat up then and in one swift move tore the rest of the silk from my body. I watched as he ripped his shorts off as though they were made of Velcro. I smiled widely at him and giggled a little. He smirked at me as he bent over my naked body.

"Perhaps I should teach you some manners first."

As I feigned a gasp, the back of my hand fell against my forehead in a grand gesture of helplessness. He took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist and enter me swiftly. The night's activities had been good for him. He was hard and smooth all over, and his size fit inside me well. I could feel the heat between my legs and Edwards cool skin warming inside me. We created wonderful sensations for each other. I was addicted to him now.

His thrusts were slow but steady. He gathered me in his arms and lifted me into his lap. My arms circled his neck as he held me close. I moved up and down on him, my lips on his face, his beautiful mouth, anywhere and everywhere I could. He was so deep inside me, I could feel nothing else. His hands roamed everywhere, his cool wet tongue tasting the skin on my neck. I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

"Take me back to the bed Edward."

He complied silently. We disengaged and stood. Suddenly, I was off my feet. He had swept me up into his arms and was again running for the blue room. As he set me on the bed and stood in front of me, I turned around to crawl to the middle of the bed. I felt him behind me, running his hand over all the places that intrigued him. I sat up straight and encircled his neck behind me. While his hot breath was in my ear, his hand traveled around my front and down below my stomach. His fingers deftly found the place he sought, and moving slowly, he increased my pleasure. I was aware of his tongue on my shoulder, my neck and then, he entered me from behind, his fingers still rubbing me. His other hand turned my head to look at him. Our eyes met.

"Say that you are mine now Bella, forever," his lips moving slightly against my own.

"Yes Edward, I am yours," I moaned back to him. Our breathing was becoming loud and erratic. His fingers moved more quickly as his thrusts deepened. Our eyes widened, and we were almost there.

His lips fell to mine again, and as we moaned into each other's mouths, I was lost in my vampire's embrace.


End file.
